Talk:John "Soap" MacTavish (Original)
There's already a John MacTavish. Just commenting. 07:10, 20 November 2007 (UTC) Voice Actor it should be added that soaps voice actor is Kevin McKidd :Is that the right place to put it? As it is in the first section (introduction which is before the bio). Thanks, Attack Rhino 03:12, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Scottish background? What makes people think he is Scottish (or has that background) simply because he's got a 'Mac' in his name? The addition of 'Scottish background' is unnecessary especially since the man speaks with a Southern regional English accent. In the trivia section someone mentions that he 'sort of speaks with a Scottish accent'; I'm sorry but this does not qualify for squat as the man sounds about as Scottish as a Shaka Zulu. Historically, English Mac's fought the Scots during the border wars 500 years ago so I think until we get some more info on Tavish, he shouldn't be anything really. This is of course unless anyone has any already, if not, then can an Admin remove that reference? The page is locked disappointingly. Talbot6832 22:00, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Be good if someone of importance could acknowledge this. Talbot6832 12:29, 18 July 2009 (UTC) I agree, could we get someone to delete that? Attack Rhino 21:45, 22 July 2009 (UTC) No, he's scottish he's voice by Kevin McKid and did you hear him in the favela level.--Slacky!!! 14:35, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Weapon list I think it would make more sense to say he uses whatever weapon is available but prefers the M4A1 SOPMOD, because he starts most missions with it.--Allurade Dendra 19:27, 2 June 2009 (UTC) I think we should wait and see what weapon he mostly uses in modern warfare 2 for a prefered weapon.--Slacky!!! 09:46, 11 August 2009 (UTC) help all of the page is deleted can someone help Ozzie 1 16:04, 18 May 2009 (UTC) i did,cuz the moron witie like stupid and i did deleted --nicolasm 16:48, 18 May 2009 (UTC) can you get it back Ozzie 1 17:02, 18 May 2009 (UTC) i not really sure i can't remmber --nicolasm 17:05, 18 May 2009 (UTC) M1911 The M1911 shown in Soap's holster probably isn't the same one used in Game Over because by military code of conduct and honor, he is required to return the pistol to Price's family. That might be the case. Be aware of that. :That's assuming Price died. Galuminas 14:59, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Of course, Price may not have any family, I mean seems his team to be the closes thing he has for family! And since they are all dead, that leaves Soap, Slacky1 Mohawk guy is soap I think the man with the mohawk from the trailer might be soap because he has a scar in the place as Soap We don't know though, so we should either just leave it out or put it under speculation. CAW4 20:23, 18 June 2009 (UTC) I think he's right-there was a video on gametrailers that implied that the mohawk guy was Soap. Gametrailers would never lie. Random Man 0213 22:07, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Official PlayStation Magazine UK has mohawk guy all over their massive MW2 feature, each time mentioning he is Soap. -WartyX 07:37, 19 June 2009 (UTC) It also looks like Soap has a tatoo on the back of his neck. On the current picture of Soap (showing him in hot weather gear and an M4 with EOTech sight) if you look behind his ear you can see a tatoo like thing. First question of the Trivia answered Someone has put "when you play F.N.G.,he was new but how come he was sgt?" This question should be removed, even though a thought, it's relatively simple why he is a Sgt. Before joining any spec ops team e.g. SAS - you must have experience in the military whether it's Marines or Army. Soap, obviously had been in one of these and then was put to Sgt in what ever service he was in. Therefore, being Seargent in the Army/Marines - he is Seargent in the SAS. Simple as. Source: Friend's relative is in the Spec ops. I will delete it- unless you don't want me to.--Lord DooDoo 00:08, 19 June 2009 (UTC)Lord DooDoo Delete away! People deserve to get accurate info :) - Exitiumx 02:17, 19 June 2009 Sorry, but anyone in the SAS starts as a trooper, no matter what their previous rank CAW4 01:50, 19 June 2009 (UTC) ::Got a source on that, other than internet myths and 'general knowledge'?WartyX 07:29, 19 June 2009 (UTC) ::Does a friend who's a sniper and an officer in the SAS count? CAW4 01:41, 3 July 2009 (UTC) ::He's right, you get demoted to trooper when you join the SAS. That's something Infinity must have overlooked i did that in "when you play F.N.G.,he was new but how come he was sgt?",but i need to know it,sorry --nicolasm 22:10, 2 July 2009 (UTC) I do not think that Infinity overlooked that. They have used the SAS in four games now. I think the kept those ranks, so most of the gaming polulace would not think Soap and the rest of the new SAS were crappy. It would be far too confusing for them. Most gamers don't actually know this fact, let alone most people. Attack Rhino 03:17, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Scottish? Alot of mentions of Soap's Scottish background and accent are flying around on the page. I am removing all of them unless somebody can provide a source. 'MacTavish' isn't enough, for all we know his family migrated to another part of Britain 1000 years ago. Certainly doesn't sound Scottish in the trailer. -WartyX 07:35, 19 June 2009 (UTC) ::I lied, can somebody edit it for me? It doesn't seem to like me enough... -WartyX 07:40, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Well said! --Slacky!!! 16:48, 23 June 2009 (UTC)Slacky1 sorry. I just found out he's scottish. He's voiced by a Scot actor.--Slacky!!! 14:37, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Mile High Club The person that said "We're going deep and we're going hard." and "Don't call me Shirley." from Mile High Club might be Soap because he sounds like Soap from the Modern Warfare 2 gameplay demo. No...No it doesn't...CAW4 15:03, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Soap's apperance It has been confirmed by Rober Bowling in a video about the collectors edition that Soap is the Mohawk guy. Should this be added in the trivia? I think Soap's apperance from Call of Duty 4 Modern Warfare, was probably in his early to mid 20's. : ........................................................ You dont even see what he looks like in MW 1, please quit spewing stuff you know nothing about WouldYouKindly 01:44, September 3, 2009 (UTC) You know Soap looks like Joseph Turok from Turok (2008), because they both have mowhawks, to me he looks nothing like Roebuck, but he looks more like Turok. Gaz & Soap are the only 2 to survive the final showdown at the bridge, as it's Gaz that says "we've got a breach" and "don't call me shirley". Soaps is a NPC in MW2 and is seen shutting a garage door as a team prepares to interrogate another man. :1. Sign your posts :2. IW has stated several times that Mile High Club is not canon, it's just a "for fun" mission. WouldYouKindly 19:58, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Rank I have a questin... how could Soap go from a enlisted Sergeant to a Officer Captain Does the SAS have a special Officers training or somthing? Did he maybe have a special recomendation from someone extremely important?--Slacky!!! 09:17, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Maybe it had something to do with him saving the free world? =P CAW4 12:31, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Nope. I guess he got promoted through different ranks before becoming Captain. This is how it's done and Infinity Ward would know that. Shockeye7665sc 2:20pm, 20 July 2009 (UTC) But MW2 is set right after the events of CoD4:MW. So he magically jetted past GOD KNOWS HOW MANY RANKS to be an officer in the space of maybe a few months? It is probably due to a special recomendation as I added or CAW4,s idea. But he didn't go up rank by rank that fast.--Slacky!!! 19:05, 20 July 2009 (UTC) I have two things to say in this section. A) I think this sentence needs to be moved or deleted from Soap's Bio, as it is trivia disputing the bio, and not the bio itself: "He starts out as a Sergeant, unusual in that newcomers to the SAS are demoted to Trooper so that they must learn from the ground up." B) For one thing, the SAS have easily enough operators for Soap not to be needed to be promoted to an Officer. Two, from what I know of, I can assume that in the SAS, soldiers cannot be promoted to an officer, but needed to go through an course (for something like a year), and then will be an officer. I could be very wrong about this two things, Attack Rhino 02:44, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Second thoughts: maybe in a time of crisis, he is given a quicker course on officer training, and so promoted then. Attack Rhino 03:19, September 28, 2009 (UTC) He could have just gone to OCS, which typically lasts less than a year. My former instructor, a Marine Corp Major, went to OCS when he was a Sergeant. And hey, Soap was a Sergeant. Chief z 22:32, October 15, 2009 (UTC) From what I'm pretty sure I read, the main story is 5 years later. I could easily be mistaken, because I've read more things that says it's immediately after than the one or two times it might have said 5 years later. --Lantern13 20:05 Oct. 23 Poetic License Someone put this sentence in the first paragraph, and I do not think it should be there: He is often neglected by Captain Price and the rest of the squad, as he is never complimented on his hard work and is seldom given orders or talked to. What does everyone else think? Thanks, Attack Rhino 21:43, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Who the fuck even wrote the last paragraph it sounds like fucking speech someone get rid of it If no one else objects, I will be currently taking it away. the sentence will be still be on the talk page if needed… Attack Rhino 09:58, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Well it's true -B00mD0m3Sh07- :Something like that can be disputed. I do not believe it is true, for one, as I can think many times that he is complimented with nice shooting etc, and also this type of game is designed for the player to perform many more tasks than would normally be given. That is for all of the CoD games (I've played which are CoD, CoD 2, MW and CoD 5). Attack Rhino 03:24, September 28, 2009 (UTC) A error Just throwing it out there, but if you look at his history, James Doyal actually has a higher kill count, so yeah... just throwing that info out there Seriously, can someone compare soap and James Doyal and see who has a higher kill count, cause they seem very close Well, Doyals page was change but can someone change soaps page saying it's arguable about him haveing the highest kill count Its spelt DOYLE. 17:42, October 17, 2009 (UTC)Slowrider7 Where was his age found? Is there any official evidence of Soap's age? Thanks, Attack Rhino 05:03, 9 August 2009 (UTC) No, idiots apparently have this place mixed up with the fanon wiki and they're making up birthdates and posting them as fact. WouldYouKindly 00:40, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Ahhh, I see. Thanks, Attack Rhino 06:06, 11 August 2009 (UTC) I added a hidden comment on the infobox birth section. "Is this too vague" regarding the stating of the birth in "mid to late 1980's". Attack Rhino 06:40, 11 August 2009 (UTC) House Cleaning Cleaned up the trivia section. Got rid of redundant information and edited the run-on sentences. Chief z 11:07, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Character box repeat Soap's listed twice on the CoD4 character box. I'm not sure how to edit the box, so can somebody take care of that? Thanks. Chief z 12:10, September 4, 2009 (UTC) I can try to fix it. BBuzz 14:25, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Soap's Appearance He bears a striking resemblance, or is possibly modeled after, the character Kelly Lake from the Movie "Tears of the Sun" played by actor Johnny Messnerhttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Johnny_Messner_%28actor%29. He has the same military-esque mohawk and neck tattoo. i believe this is a worthy add. To This Ghost 05:42, 28 September 2009 (PDT) You know Soap looks like a cross resemblance between Joseph Turok and Kelly Lake. New Photo Someone put this on the page, I can't because it's locked down http://media.xbox360.ign.com/media/142/14281102/img_7229095.html User:Squelliot Quote at top of page Will we be changing the current quote on Mactavish's page ?("Right...what the hell kind of name is 'Soap'eh? How'd a muppet like you pass selection?") It's a great line by Captain Price but it would be good if there was a quote from Soap himself. Probably once the new game comes out, so yes. And please remember to sign your posts! PhantBat 22:14, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Left or right handed? It was mentioned in the trivia section that there may be a discrepancy as to whether or not Soap is ambidextrous. Something else to consider is that members of special operations forces are trained to shoot with their non-dominant side in the event they are injured during an operation or the situation requires it. This could more than easily explain why Soap is shown shooting left-handed. --XavierGTR 08:09, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Soap Mactavish is very good with his knife. On "cliffhanger" he killed an ultranationalist without alerting any enemies. Even Gaz commented on Soap's accuracy with the knife on "F.N.G." But really it was a joke. Status: NPC or Playable? In Roach's article, it says he and Ghost are personally executed by Shepherd and another American. (Confirmation?) And the description for the level Endgame that Soap and Price must chase down and kill Shepherd. I just want to make sure that, if we have confirmation, it would be safe to remove Soap's original NPC status?